


Beyond the wall

by SongWoongMinK



Category: House Party - Super Junior (Music Video) - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Quarantine, Badass Eunhyuk, Badass Shindong, Donghae is the "normal one", Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kyuhyun Is A Little Shit, Kyuhyun is a brat, M/M, Minor Enemies to Lovers, Rich married couple Leeteuk and Heechul, Siwon is an actor, With their children :, Yesung is the oldest, curfew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongWoongMinK/pseuds/SongWoongMinK
Summary: As the Covid became worse, the government decided for radical measures, that is, a curfew at six p.m, and a private militia to assure it.Kyuhyun was never one to abide by the rules, even if it can costs him his life.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun & Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Shin Donghee | Shindong, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk &; Shin Donghee | Shindong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Beyond the wall

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it is unbetaread.
> 
> So, I was watching House Party when I got this idea, a sort of Quarantine Dystopian AU that seemed fun. I will try to not make it dark, just keep it a bit serious at times but overall pretty safe, that's why I didn't use warnings of any kind. There will be one at some point, just in case.

They were after him. Had been for quite a while now, the sniper and his friend. To be fair, Kyuhyun had messed up big time, going out with his best friend when it was forbidden. Being stuck at home with a family he barely talked to was hell, he had to go out, and Changmin was pretty much the same, the only difference being who he was stuck with. At least Changmin’s roommate, Yuhno, was nice to spend time with, and a friend too. A good friend if he was to say, the only sane person who had warn them of their mistake.

They all knew how dangerous it was outside, but at that moment, Kyuhyun and Changmin didn’t care in the slightest, they craved for some liberty. They had wished for no more than ten minutes out there, to enjoy a small walk and a drink. That was when they faced them. First it was a man carrying a flamethrower like it was nothing, immediately pointing it at them while shouting they stopped moving. They didn’t. Fear made them, hum, complete morons. They ran. In different directions, the both of them, it was too late when Kyuhyun realised.

  
Now he was alone in the middle of nowhere, even though nowhere looked a lot like a street he might have known. It was at that moment that his eyes met those of the sniper, a young-looking man that seemed tough, and heartless.

  
"Please don’t kill me ! It was a mistake. My father- he- he has money, he can pay for me."

  
"Kill ?"

His voice, too, was young. He was probably around Kyuhyun’s age, which is odd. Nevertheless, he took profit of the sniper’s confusion to run again, faster than ever, until he was out of breath and almost collapsing on the ground.  
He reached for his cellphone, but it wasn’t in his pocket. He lost it. He wanted to cry, because of his stupidity, and the current situation he was in. Was Changmin okay ? He surely wasn’t, like himself.

  
It was a bit cold at this late hour, and pretty dark. He only wore a shirt beneath a jacket, that was why he was shivering as fuck, even after he ran a marathon to save his life.

  
"Oh god... hyung was right, we should have listened to him. I’m gonna die..."  
In the distance, he could hear a car vrooming, slowly getting louder as it moved closer. Perhaps it was help coming to him, one of his father must have worried, especially since he was late and lost his cellphone.  
He got up on his feet, still feeling wobbly, bordering on sick, but ready to move quickly if he needed to. He had a hard time standing steady and seeing his surroundings. The alley he was resting in was narrow and dark, though there was a street lamp at the entrance of it, which was suddenly obscured by the silhouette of a person.

  
"You shouldn’t stay here, they’re merciless. If they find you, you’re a dead man."

  
The person who spoke was a bit shorter than him, and visibly chubbier, but of undetermined gender. If Kyuhyun was to guess, he would say a woman with short hair, or an androgynous man.

"And who are you ? You’re not with them, are you ?"

  
"Seeing you are still alive, I would say no. Do you need help ?"

  
Kyuhyun wasn’t one to trust people he didn’t know, as everyone with a bit of wealth should, but did he have a choice here ?

  
"I’m Ryeowook, and you ?"

"None of your business."

  
"Weird name, but to each his own. Come with me, I can shelter you for the night."

  
Without much of a choice, he followed Ryeowook who took him to a small apartment of the size of Kyuhyun’s suite, hidden at the end of a cranky alley. Under the light of the living room, he could see that Ryeowook was effectively a man, way prettier than anyone, and quite gracious for someone living in such conditions.

  
"You live here ?"

He frowned. The place was neat and well-organised, but smelled of poverty.

  
"That’s all I can afford for now, so yes. It’s not as fancy as where you must live, but it is nice."

  
Kyuhyun had to disagree, but he was polite enough to not offend his saviour, who was kindly preparing him something to eat while he waited on the couch. If the apartment was miserable, in his opinion, Ryeowook’s cooking tasted like heaven. He was at least thankful for it.

  
"Why did you help me ? You don’t know me."

  
"I just saw someone in need of an hand, that’s all. Besides, I was also trespassing the curfew, so."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going, though I have some scenes in mind here and there, based on the MV. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, hopefully soon enough.


End file.
